Didn't You Hear Me?
by abvamp
Summary: He screamed his name but he didn’t come. Empire Records. Slash Joe/Lucas. Gay bashing character death.


Title: Didn't you hear me?  
Fandom: Empire Records.  
Pairing: Joe/Lucas.  
Author: Aiden.  
Rating: FRAO.  
Warning: Gay bashing, language, angst, character dead, hurt/comfort.  
Beta: Heather Bishop.  
Summary: He screamed his name but he didn't come.  
Author's note: I had this idea in my head for a long time after seeing a Cold Case eppy about gay bashing.

Lucas woke up in a haze of pain, he was feeling so cold. He tried to move but it was just to painfull, he knew that he had some broken ribs and his arm hurt like hell too. He also knew that something was seriously wrong inside of him, he turned his face side ways and saw the iron pipe laying next to him covered in blood. They had penetrated him with it and he was sure that he was bleeding internal.

~.~

He waited for Joe at the corner of the street so they could go to this club a friend had recommended to them. He trampled his feet to the ground and wrapped his arms around himself, 'let's go to New York for a few days' Joe had suggested. Lucas smirked, it was in the middle of the winter and he was freezing his but off. "He is so going to pay for this tonight," he mumbled to himself.

He saw them approached out of the corner of his eye, but didn't think anything off it till they stopped in front of him. One of them got in his face, "waiting for someone?" he asked.

Lucas could smell and see that they where drunk, "why don't you guys go sleep it off," he said in a calm voice.

"You're mouthing me off, boy?" the guy asked.

"No I just want you to leave me alone."

"What? You don't like me? I'll bet you're waiting for your boyfriend."

"Oh, is he as pretty as you?" another guy asked.

Lucas took a deep breath, "if you need to know, yes I'm waiting for my boyfriend and he should be here in a few minutes. So if you guys would excuse me."

The third guy looked him up and down, "so you're a fag?" He turned to his friends, "he's a fucking faggot."

Before Lucas knew what hit him they had dragged him into an alley and was down on the ground, trying to fight the guy off who was on top of him, but he was much to strong for him. "He's a fucking queer. You know what we do to cute boys like you?" He hit Lucas in the stomach a second time.

"You're a cock sucker, hey?" the other guy kicked him in his side. Lucas screamed and screamed but no one came.

The third guy walked up to them with an iron pipe in his hands, "he likes things inside of his hole? Let's give it to him."

The guy who was sitting on him, unbuckled and unzipped his pants pulling them down together with his shorts. He roughly turned Lucas around so he was laying on his stomach and spread his legs. "Let's see if you like this?" He took the pipe from his friend and rammed it inside Lucas tight hole. Lucas started to scream at the top of his lungs, begging them to stop.

The guys just laughed, and Lucas screamed Joe's name but there was no answer. He knew for sure he was going to die here and now. After they raped him they started to beat him till he stopped moving. Suddenly they stopped, "let's go," one of the guys said. He spit on Lucas, "you people are an abomination, I hope you die here."

~.~

He woke up again and heard someone call his name. "Lucas where are you?" It was Joe looking for him.

"Joe," it was nothing more then a whisper and he started to cough.

"Lucas?" Joe had heard a sound coming from the alley. "Lucas you're in here?"

"Joe, I'm…" he was just to weak to speak up.

"Oh my god, Lucas." Joe was on his knees next to him in seconds. "Oh baby, who did this to you?" he pulled his phone out to call an ambulance. Lucas started to cough again and Joe saw the blood dripping from his mouth. Something was seriously wrong.

"Didn't you hear me?" Lucas whispered, closing his eyes.

"No! Baby stay with me, don't close your eyes. The ambulance is on his way!" Joe took Lucas' head and rested it on his knees, stroking his cheeks. "Stay with me, you hear!" he kissed his forehead.

"You didn't come. I screamed for you but you didn't come," he was just so tired.

"I'm here now, everything will be okay. Hold on just a little bit longer, just for me okay?" Tears where falling down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, please don't cry. It isn't your fault," Lucas whispered, gasping to fill his lungs with much needed air.

Joe sat there knowing that there wasn't much he could do then just wait for the ambulance. "I'm here baby, I've got you. I love you more then life and there is so much we still need to do. So don't you dear to quit on me now, you hear?"

"I…love…" another coughing fit hit him and more blood flooded out of his mouth. Joe took his handkerchief and wiped it away. "I…love you…you…too," Lucas finally managed to say. "Don't worry….everything will…will be…ok...okay," he sighed and closed his eyes for the last time.

"No!!!! Lucas!!! Lucas don't you die on me! Stay with me please!!! Please wake up, can't you hear me!!! WAKE UP!!!!!" he screamed but no answer came.

THE END.


End file.
